The weirdest year seven you ever read
by donalddeutsch
Summary: this is just a little funny story about there 7th year, it will have match-ups of HarryGinny, RonHermoine, and heres the funny one DudleyLuna Lovegood, for it seems that at least in this universe Dudley is also a wizard, and one of the letters the Harry's


**The Weirdest year 7 that you have ever seen**

CHAPTER ONE: Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermoine,

"Come on Harry, we're going to be late to pick up Ron." Ginny yelled down the stairs of the Dursley's from Harry's room. She had been staying with Harry ever since they were married at the end of last term.

The Dursley's took the young couple in without much of a fuss, considering that they found out that Dudley was a wizard at the end of the first year, and he had started Hogwarts at the same time Ginny did. It seems that his letter was one of the ones that Uncle Vernon had torn up thinking it was Harry's. Once Dumbledore figured out what was going on, he went to the Dursley's himself, and invited Dudley to join the school.

Dudley happened to take quite well to the wizadring world, and quickly attuned himself to the lifestyle. He had a girlfriend in Luna Lovegood, who took and got him to loose weight and turn his ways around. Dudley was sorted into Ravenclaw, because it seems that he had the brains, but not the courage.

"Ok Gin, I will be down in a minute." Harry yelled down to his wife, and he smiled, knowing that he would be picking up his two best friends in the whole wide world in a couple of hours, and the four of them would be taking off on a world cruise for there honeymoons. Ron had married Hermoine Granger at the same time that Harry and Ginny got married. It was a beautiful wedding, and the two couples were extremely happy. Harry had finally beaten Voldermort at the end of last term, and the good guys lost no one.

The ministry of magic, had recently granted underage wizards who were married the right to use magic and to learn to apparate. Harry and Ginny Potter were going to pick up the Weasley's in there new car that they bought, and head down to the coast to start there cruise.

Ginny was going to join the trio in seventh year this year do to her extreme owl scores, and due to a special request from Harry to the ministry. She was allowed because Harry defeated Voldemort and was granted one request. Harry was happy and finally with the one he loved. The engagement wasn't a long one, the four of them promised to each other that if they made it through the battle, that they would get married at the end of the year. Ginny's parents agreed to let her get married, because they thought that it would be good for her, and they loved Harry as one of there own.

The wedding was one of the most spetacular weddings in the wizdring world. Well why wouldn't it, the quads of Hogwarts were getting married, and one of them was the boy who lived Harry Potter. Harry was to marry the love of his life, and the youngest of the quads, Ginny Weasley. Then the other two of the fearsome foursome were to marry each other. This is going to bring a lot of people together once and for all. The wedding took place at Hogwarts at the end of last term, and the couples apparated to there homes to pack for the long honeymoons.

Harry and Ginny were also going to be dropping Dudley off at Luna's house which is near the burrow. He was going to spend the rest of the summer there, and go off on some trip with Luna and her father looking for some weird creature or another. Dudley had been looking forward to this since the end of the term, and his parents liked Luna, even tho she was a bit out there.

"Come on Duds, we're ready to leave." Harry yelled up the stairs.

"I'll be right there guys."

Dudley came down stairs at that time, and he was well chiseled for he also had become quite proficient at quidditch, he was one of the beaters for Ravenclaw. He had almost cost Griffyndorph the quidditch cup his first year playing, because Harry didn't think he would be that good. Harry never underestimated his cousin or the Ravenclaws again. Dudley was going to be the captain this year, and he was happy about it.

"Why can't I just apparate over to Luna's I've done it before."

"Because Dud's, you said you wanted to help us out, and to do that, you need to come with us to the coast, so you can bring the car back. We already said you could borrow it while we're gone." Ginny said this sweetly, for she new that he wanted to do this himself, they were picking up Luna at the same time as Ron and Hermoine so she can see them off also.

With that the three of them took off to pick up the other three.

A/N: ok please read and review, I will answer them all good or bad. I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, but this seems good.


End file.
